shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 66: What Fills That Box
|volume = Volume 9 |kana = その箱に詰めるもの |romaji = Sono hako ni tsumeru mono |arc = Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc |ep = 25 |chapprev = The Theory Of Bento Evolution |chapnext = Blending Light and Shadow }} What Fills That Box is the 66th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. This chapter concludes the First Main Tournament match between Sōma Yukihira and Alice Nakiri. Plot Summary As all the judges open Sōma Yukihira's bento box, they were shocked by the presence of numerous black drops inside the container. Curious, they begin to eat the drops with a portion of rice as the nori flavor from the drops burst into the rice. As the judges continue to bring praise to Sōma's dish, Alice Nakiri questions Sōma on where did he learn the technique of extracting flavors from nori and shaping them into drops of spheres. Sōma replies as he takes out a packet of candy, claiming that he tried that technique long ago with cheap candy when he was still a kid. Alice, having no experience in these second-rate snacks, was puzzled by Sōma's reply. Sōma then hands her the packet of candy, which Alice examines the ingredients used in the list located behind the packet of candy, much to her surprise. Sōma then states that this was the method he used to make the blacks drops turns into nori flavor bombs, shocking the crowd. Moments later, as the judges continue to eat the portion of rice, they comment on how the dish achieved perfection in making a change in textures from the nori bombs, as the dish also possesses four layers of rice. They then begin to compare that if Alice's Temari Bento dish was a systematically-arranged jewelry box, Soma's Evolved Nori Bento would be a treasure chest, further comparing the similarities in excitement in their respective childhood days, when they were eager to discover the contents within the bento box. However Alice, unfazed, refuses to admit defeat as she persists on being the better of the two while comically eating big portions of the rice. The judges then open another lid in the outer layer of the bento box, finding some kudzu sauce. Sōma then tells the judges that he added three times the normal amount of dried tuna and rishiri konbu to the sauce, exciting the judges as they begin to indulge in Sōma last portion of the dish. Alice then questions Sōma on whether or not the amount of heart placed in cooking the dish was the key to his dish's praise, in which Senzaemon Nakiri disagrees, interrupting them. Senzaemon Nakiri then tells Alice that Sōma wasn't fixated on keeping his bento dish cool, but instead keeping the warmth of the dish while adding some sources of entertainment of the dish, giving the bento dish more significance of being a bento. He then further states that Alice's dish of choice wouldn't differ had the theme for the tournament be sushi instead. This statement proves a limitation in Alice's field of expertise, in which Senzaemon Nakiri pointed out. Finally, Sōma hands her the dish he prepared as Alice takes. Just as she begins eating, she recalls her past memories of being a 5-year-old at the Nakiri Mansion, her home back then, where her acquaintances would always frequently discuss about her cousin, Erina Nakiri, triggering a sense of envy towards her. Not long after, she then recalls herself persuading her father into taking her with to his newly built research institute in Northern Europe despite being only 5 years of age. Alice continues to eat the remainder of the dish, while Senzaemon Nakiri calls for a giant brush, in which he begins writing Sōma's name. Alice then falls to defeat, after experiencing a sense of warmth towards the dish as she reacts to it. As he finishes, Senzaemon Nakiri then announces that Sōma was the winner of the match, much to everyone's shock. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kakinoshin Ōizumi *Alice Nakiri *Ryōko Sakaki *Sōma Yukihira *Seishū Saotome *Senzaemon Nakiri *Jōichirō Yukihira Featured Dishes *Sōma Yukihira's Evolved Nori Bento Featured Cooking Duels *Sōma Yukihira Vs. Alice Nakiri Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Category:Volume 9